


They Fight the Good Fight

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: Their love is tumultuous. Their love is terrible. Their love will be the death of her.





	

Their love is tumultuous. Their love is terrible. Their love will be the death of her.

Darcy knows these things. She knows that one day they might leave and never return. The fear fills her head like fog every time they leave for a mission, but she laughs and fakes a smile and pretends it doesn’t hurt when they kiss her goodbye and close the door. Both of them are warriors at heart, and good men and utterly incapable of backing down from a fight when there’s work to be done. She doesn’t begrudge them that.

They treat her right. And she knows they love her; they show her in words. Show her in gentle morning kisses and flowers bought from the florist two blocks down from the tower and hugs stolen when she least expects them.

It hurts though. Hurts in a sweet way. Hurts in a horrible way. It’s gone on for so long Darcy can hardly distinguish the two.

The door to their apartment clicks open and Darcy sags into the couch with relief.

“Darce?”

“Hey,” she rasps. She can’t find the energy to sit up to see them; she’s been sitting motionless, paralysed with a familiar terror for hours. She hears the sound of them taking off their boots, the fabric of their combat suits rasping together softly. Steve’s head peeks over the top of the sofa and he smiles down at her tiredly. She takes his extended hand and his fingers seek her pulse with a familiarity she feels in her soul. He leans down to kiss her knuckles and Darcy’s breath catches in her throat.

“Missed you,” he murmurs against her skin. She smiles; they’re the same words he always says to her, and yet every time he still leaves when called. She’s accepted it by now, but it doesn’t ease the ache.

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

Bucky rounds the other side of the couch and flops down on top of her in a controlled fall. He buries his face into her neck, stinking of gunpowder, dust and sweat. His belt pokes uncomfortably into her hip, but Darcy just closes her eyes happily. The weight of him is comforting rather than suffocating, his body warm and pliant despite his bulk and uniform. “Hiya,” she murmurs into his sweaty hair. Bucky makes an unintelligible sound against her throat and she laughs softly. “Tired?”

“Fucking exhausted,” he mumbles and Darcy and Steve share a secret, happy smile. “Glad to be home.”

“I’m happy to have you back,” she whispers. Steve kisses her knuckles again.

Their love is a burden. Maybe Darcy would be happier with someone else… but when push comes to shove, she’s dug her claws deep into these men, and there’s no burden she’d rather bear than theirs.


End file.
